


Beauty in Togetherness

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Sam, Wing Kink, subtle mentions of mating oil, this is just flat out porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Nothing but straight up angel on human slash in a serious way.Who needs a plot, anyways?





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow welcome to another installation of I'm going to hell!!! enjoy the ride (HAHA clever) & feel free to drop your thoughts at the end ;)

He was beautiful, absolutely fucking magnificent, shaking these full-body shivers on top of Sam with his wings shivering as he moaned and ground his hips down harder on the human.

Gabriel's eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving while Sam was sweating, soaked from both himself and the angel. Sam was gripping the bed for all it was worth, swearing loudly when Gabriel started fucking himself on him harder, choking out broken Enochian and screaming when Sam reached up to grab at his wings. His eyes shot open and Sam pulled on his feathers harder, the grip on his arms getting beyond bearable as he grabbed Gabriel's hips and thrusted up hard. Gabriel’s head fell back, his eyes wavering from normal whiskey brown to a blazing gold. 

Sam bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Gabriel's hands went from his biceps to his hair and he started pulling when he was shoved up from the impact of Sam's thrust, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Everything was so fucking tight and hot, and he was so blindsided by pleasure his stomach churned, and he felt more taut than a bowstring.

Sam wasn't sure how it was humanly possible his body hadn't toppled over the edge, but all thought had been squeezed out by a higher function when Gabriel moved just right so that tears pricked at the edges of his eyes and it was all Sam could do to not pass out while an angel rode him five ways to Sunday. "Fuck- oh god, I'm gonna..." Sam started stuttering when Gabriel started to go a little faster, whining when Sam started to get him dead-on, the slick sound of skin sliding on skin filling the room and making Sam go dizzy he was so close, dammit, and then Gabriel stopped and Sam almost blacked out. 

His wings were filthy with sweat and oil, and he looked about passed out on top of Sam from the abusing they were doing to each other. One lust-blown eye cracked open to stare at Sam, and he let out a low growl and bucked his hips back up before smiling at Sam grumbling an obvious command of "move, dammit." Gabriel smirked at that, leaning down to bite at his neck and run his hands down Sam's torso before his head was yanked back harshly by Sam, tugging on his sweat-matted hair so he could crush their mouths together. It was hot and desperate and sofuckingdirty, like it was every time, and Gabriel's legs clenched up around Sam's hips when they pulled apart and he wiped a line of saliva from his mouth with a smirk.

"Come on, uhhhhh..." Gabriel moaned when Sam replaced his bruising hold on the archangel's waist and thrusted up, causing his head to fall backwards and his wings to flutter weakly behind him. Sam felt like every inch of him was on fire, and another bead of sweat dripped down past his eyes and Gabriel rocked himself down on Sam increasingly harder. "The only reason you haven't come so hard you pass out is because- oh fuck- is cuz' my grace won' let you." Gabriel mumbled deliriously and a hot feeling swept down the angel's arms as he looked at Sam below, trying not to go unconscious from pleasure while Gabriel went down on him.

Gabriel raised himself a little more this time before sinking back down as deep as he could and both of them screamed at the same time. "Oh god, oh my god, holy fucking hell." Sam stuttered and Gabriel tried not to retort with that was actually a rather accurate statement but please don't bring dad into this. That thought was wiped from his mind when Sam managed to flip the two of them so his tall and broad frame was covering the more petite one of the angel. Sam gave him a predatory smile as Gabriel wrapped his arms around his back and dug his fingernails into the corded muscle of his back. Gabriel wrapped his legs crushingly tight around Sam's hips, and Sam's head dropped forward and his face scrunched against Gabriel's warm skin before he started to fuck the angel into the bed. Gabriel's husky laugh resonated in his ear, and Sam had the feeling that he had just read his thoughts. 

"Oh, you're pretty dirty, huh? Ergh, shit, harder." he demanded and Sam happily complied, and soon they were going hard enough they broke the headboard. Gabriel choked back a sob as Sam started moaning right in his ear. "You sound... like a fuckin' porn star..." Gabriel wheezed and Sam shot a look at him and grunted when Gabriel let out a long moan and his hands scrabbled at Sam's back. Sam stopped a moment to look at Gabriel, who was an absolute mess at this point. His thighs were shaking from exertion, his hair was tangled and messy, his chest was red with lustful blush, sweat and slick coated his stomach and his wings were making the bed damp with the oil they were secreting. " s' hot, baby." Sam said and Gabriel covered his face with his hands and swore in Enochian.

"Come on, move." the angel replied and the hunter just kissed his jaw. "Oh, not until you move your grace and let us come." Sam said and Gabriel whined. "No!" he said and Sam slowly started to force his legs down. "Then I'm gonna rim you until you forget English and you forget Enochian." he growled and Gabriel fisted his hair and pulled him forward. "Fine. Why do you want to cum so bad anyways? You know I can make it so we marathon sex for hours." Sam grinned at him. "As much as I love fucking you for hours on end, I really just want to fill... you... up..." Sam whispered and gently bit the shell of Gabriel's ear.

"Dad, I'm going to hell." Gabriel said and lifted the grace block he had set on them. With that gone, the burning sensation in Sam's stomach raged so painfully that it only took a halfhearted snap of his hips until he felt himself tumble over the edge and Gabriel scream his name at the top of his lungs in Enochian. Sam's mind was spinning so much he was on the verge of blacking out, but he managed not to and rolled over next to the Angel and stared at the ceiling.

"Holy fuck." Sam muttered and Gabriel laughed softly next to him. "I think that was some of the best, if not the best sex we've had. You've ruined me." Sam said and a matted wing slapped him in the face. "You love it." Gabriel said and Sam laughed. "But I love you more." he said, rolling over to stare at the angel, who just licked his lips and pulled Sam back down. 

*

Dean was completely unimpressed.   
"How the hell do you manage to go at it for two hours straight. Two hours, Sam. That's not humanly possible. And have you any idea how many noise complaints you got? 32. 32, Sam. Even I heard you, and I was one the second floor, 18 rooms down. I'm going to disown you and that fucking archangel." he said disgustedly. Sam just smirked and crossed his arms. "Actually, I believe the correct wording for me is 'fucking that archangel,' not 'that fucking archangel’. “


End file.
